For Life Chanbaek
by tobencey614
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang namja cantik yang menyukai segala hal yang berbau Strawberry, memiliki sifat ceria, hyper, pintar, memiliki segalanya membuat semua orang yang melihat menilai bahwa dirinya sempurna apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan bermata bulan bertelinga peri bernama Park Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya semakin sempurna.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Byun Baekhyun seorang lelaki cantik yang menyukai segala hal berbau Strawberry, memiliki sifat ceria, hyper, pintar dan memiliki segalanya membuat semua orang yang melihat menilai bahwa dirinya sosok yang sangat sempurna.

apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan bermata bulan bertelinga peri bernama Park Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya semakin sempurna.

Chanyeol selalu berada di samping Baekhyun tanpa mengenal waktu. Tanpa melewatkan satu detik pun bersama lelaki mungilnya.

"Tetaplah bersama ku"-Chanyeol

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu"-Baekhyun

Itulah kalimat yang selalu mereka katakan seperti bumbu yang membuat masakan menjadi lezat.

Dan satu kalimat cinta yang harus mereka ucapkan.

namun siapa sangka bahwa Baekhyun memiliki sebuah kekurangan...

Hingga satu demi satu jiwa dan raga Chanyeol terasa rapuh untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang tidak ia sangka.

Tidak. Mereka akan tetap bersama. Dan harus bersama. Bahkan alam semesta pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka.

Karna mereka berdua saling mencintai.

 **Next or Unpublish?**

 **ini cerita Yaoi dengan cast pastinya ChanBaek**

 **Yang mau lanjut review ya**


	2. 1

Setiap hari adalah hari yang selalu menyenangkan bagi lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah cantik yang membuat wanita iri dengan kecantikannya

Dia selalu bangun pagi membantu maid walau hanya sekedar memotong sayuran dan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah jadi ke meja makan sebagai sarapan.

Seperti sekarang, dia bangun pukul 5 membersihkan kamar tidur setelah itu bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam untuk ke sekolah nanti. Terlalu pagi memang. Bahkan jarak dari rumah ke sekolahan hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Baekhyun--lelaki mungil-- itu turun menuju dapur melihat maidnya sedang memotong sayuran. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil alih kegiatan maid itu.

"Biar aku saja Ahjumma" Baekhyun memotong sayuran itu dengan cekatan karena mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya.

"Ah ne. Gunakanlah Apron agar seragammu tidak kotor" ucap maid itu sembari memberikan Apron pada Baekhyun

"Ayay kapten" ucap Baekhyun memberikan gestur hormat kepada maid itu

Song Ahjumma atau maid itu hanya terkekeh dengan perilaku anak majikannya itu.

Song ahjumma telah bekerja sejak sebelum Baekhyun lahir atau lebih tepatnya 21 tahun. Membuat hubungannya dengan keluarga Byun sangat dekat. Bahkan keluarga Byun telah menganggap Song Ahjumma sebagai keluarganya.

Keluarga Byun adalah keluarga yang terpandang, sukses memilik 5 cabang perusahaan di beberapa negara yang ada di Asia. Walaupun mereka Kaya, namun mereka sangat baik dan menghormati orang lain. Mereka mengajarkan kepada kedua putra nya untuk bersikap baik kepada orang lain.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung" ucap Baekhyun melihat Baekbom--hyungnya berjalan menuju lemari es mengambil minum.

"Ahh. Kau mengagetkan ku saja"

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari meletakkan makanan yang sudah jadi di atas meja makan.

"Hyung, hari ini aku berangkat dengan bus saja"

Baekbom yang baru saja menegak air seketika tersedak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak tidak. Kau akan aku antarkan" tolak Baekbom kemudian melanjutkan minum nya yang sedikit tertunda.

"Hari ini saja hyung" mohon Baekhyun.

"Nanti Eomma memarahi ku jika membiarkanmu pergi ke sekolah sendiri"

"Aku akan berbicara pada Eomma hanya hari ini"

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang keras kepala.

"Aish terserah kau saja" Baekbom duduk di meja makan menunggu kehadiran orang tuanya. Baekhyun juga mendudukkan diri di samping Baekbom

"Pagi sayang" sapa wanita yang sepertinya sudah berkepala 4.

"Pagi Eomma, pagi Appa" jawab Baekhyun dengan antusias.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk pauknya untuk kedua orang tua nya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun bersama.

"Eomma, aku ingin pergi dengan bus" ucap Baekhyun dengan hati hati.

Nyonya Byun mengernyit

"Mungkin lain kali saja, oke" jawab Nyonya Byun membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Selalu seperti itu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "aku sudah dewasa Eomma"

"umurmu baru 16 Baekhyun" jawab Nyonya Byun sembari mengunyah makanan.

"Bahkan remaja berumur 14 tahun pun sudah boleh menaiki bus untuk pergi ke sekolah" protes Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Eomma. Aku akan baik-baik saja" lanjut Baekhyun.

"No..no..no" Nyonya Byun menggerakan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri membuat Baelhyun mendengus.

"Appa~ ayolah" rengek Baekhyun pada Appanya.

"Apa yang di katakan Baekhyun itu ada benarnya. Biarkan Baekhyun mencoba menggunakan kendaraan umum" jawab Tuan Byun membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika--"

"Kumohon" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Nyonya Byun dan memberikan Aegyo terbaiknya.

Nyonya Byun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Berjanjilah pada Eomma kau akan baik-baik saja. Cepat hubungi Eomma atau Hyung mu"

Baekhyun terpekik senang mendengar ucapan Eommanya. Dia mencium pipi Eommanya dan mengucapkan "terima kasih Eomma" tak lupa Baekhyun memeluk Eommanya.

"Baekbom akan mengantarmu sampai di halte" ucap Appanya.

"Baik Appa" jawab Baekhyun patuh.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 6:15. Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan makannya.

"Hyung aku sudah selesai" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" Baekbom keluar menuju garasi mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat ne"

Baekhyun mencium kedua orang tuannya.

"Ingat pesan Eomma"

"Ne Eomma" jawab Baekhyun kemudian dia menyusul Baekbom.

"Hati-hati. Aktifkan selalu ponsel mu. Hubungi Hyung kalau terjadi sesuatu"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari mobil. "Siap kapten. Pai pai" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Baekbom.

Setelah kepergian Baekbom, Baekhyun duduk manis di Halte menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju sekolah.

Kling..

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun.

From: Eomma

Bagaimana? Sudah sampai di Halte? Ingat jaga dirimu baik baik. Kau terlalu keras kepala ingin menaiki bus membuat Eomma khawatir.

"Kkk. Eomma cerewet" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat pesan dari Eommanya. Baekhyun mengetikkan suatu pesan balasan untuk Eommanya.

To: Eomma

Baru saja sampai Eomma. Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan Baekhyun bisa menjaga diri. Eomma sangat cerewet kkk~

Bruk!

Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh karna tersenggol oleh orang lain.

Orang itu kemudian mengambilkan ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak di aspal pinggir jalan.

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap lelaki yang menjatuhkan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku tau kau pasti tidak sengaja" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Apakah rusak?" Tanya lelaki tinggi.

Baekhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya. Untung saja tidak rusak.

"Tidak" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali "Ngomong-ngomong seragam kita sama" ucap Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa seragam mereka sama

"Ya kau benar. Aku baru menyadarinya" ucap lelaki tinggi.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu"

"Aku siswa baru di sana" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kau tampak asing kk. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman dekat" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau benar" jawab Chanyeol yang masih terdengar kaku.

"Kau juga menunggu bus?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun sosok yang Supel, cerewet, cantik dan menggemaskan. Entahlah Chanyeol terpikat dengan pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ayo kita berangkat" ajak Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Bus yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo" Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun sampai ke dalam bus.

Di dalam bus, mereka berdua terdesak-desak dengan penumpang lainnya membuat Baekhyun harus menghembuskan nafasnya panjang berkali kali.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat Baekhyun

"Oh uh ya aku baik saja. Hanya saja aku sedikit kesulitan bernafas" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau baru pertama kali naik bus?"

"Ya. Tapi ini menyenangkan" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Cantik - batin Chanyeol.

TBC?


	3. 2

Di sebuah lorong sekolah, ketika semua murid berkumpul dan saling berbincang, seketika mereka terdiam untuk memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna di setiap lekuk wajahnya.

Bagaimana lelaki yang membuat mereka terkagum-kagum jalan dengan gagah, perawakan tubuh yang tinggi serta wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas dan tatapan mata bulat dingin semakin menambah kesan sexy dan cool.

Dia tidak berjalan sendiri. Sosok mungil nan cantik sedari tadi berada di samping yang lebih tinggi setelah memberikan tour guide dadakan untuk si jakung.

Baekhyun-sosok mungil itu- mendengus sebal karena faktanya Chanyeol-lelaki jakung- akan berbeda kelas dengannya. Sempat Baekhyun melemparkan protes kepada sang kepala sekolah agar Chanyeol satu kelas namun usaha Baekhyun gagal.

"Hey, walaupun kita berbeda kelas bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun menerima kenyataan ini.

semua orang pasti mengira jika mereka berdua sudah kenal lama. nyatanya mereka belum genap sehari dekat tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab. Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol orang yang _essay going_

"Kita bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah" lelaki jakung itu tersenyum dengan manis sehingga membuat para gadis di koridor memekik senang melihat senyum Chanyeol yang begitu mempesona.

"Uh. Kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan menghampirimu di kelas nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum tidak kalah manis tak lupa ia menampilkan eyesmile nya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol terperangkap dengan pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun lelaki mungil cantik yang belum genap sehari berkenalan. Benarkah ini yang dinamakan love at first sight? Degupan jantung Chanyeol semakin di buat tidak normal dengan senyum Baekhyun. Bahkan ia sungguh tidak berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sembari melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol hingga menghilang di belokan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian Baekhyun hingga tidak dapat ia jangkau dari pandangannya lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi Chanyeol. Hari pertama di sekolah baru kemudian Tuhan memberikan kado spesial untuknya yaitu makhluk mungil nan cantik yang menjadi teman pertama di sekolah ini dan juga... sebuah cinta.

Baru kali ini setelah sekian lama bersikap dingin dan dengan sikap tak acuhnya, hanya dengan senyuman dan wajah manis Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdesir, kupu-kupu beterbangan menggelitik perutnya, hingga perasaan ingin selalu berada bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Sungguh Chanyeol percaya adanya Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia merasakannya. Ia melakukannya.

Chanyeol berjanji pada diri sendiri dari detik ini juga bahwa ia akan mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh siapa sosok Baekhyun kemudian ia akan menjaga malaikat mungilnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dapat mengubah sikap Chanyeol.

Setelah keterdiamannya di luar kelas, ia memilih memasuki kelas yang di sambut pujian serta kekaguman para wanita yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat biasa biasa saja.

Hey! Chanyeol itu gay.

Sehingga percuma saja wanita-wanita itu mempercantik diri agar Chanyeol melirik mereka. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Chanyeol terus memasang wajah super datar tanpa mau melihat pemandangan memuakan wanita-wanita itu.

Wanita bertubuh langsing dan bermata kucing berjalan menyingkirkan gerombolan wanita lain yang menurutnya menghalangi pemandangan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia menarik kursi tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Ia menopangkan kedua sikunya lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyuman memikat--menurutnya.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol hanya fokus menatap bendah pipih berbentuk persegi yang sering ia gunakan untuk bermain Clash of Clan misalnya.

Benar-benar memuakan menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat membenci wanita murahan.

"Tampan~ mungkin kita bisa bertukar nomor ponsel"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap wanita di depannya dengan datar. Kemudian ia menjawab...

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan nomorku ke sembarang orang"

Wanita itu terkejut lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia bersmirk.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Kang Seulgi teman satu kelasmu dan primadona sekolah. Kita bisa berteman atau lebih" ucap wanita yang di ketahui bernama Seulgi sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap tangan itu sebentar kemudian menatap wajah Seulgi dengan datar tanpa mau membalas jabatan tangan Seulgi

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita. Apalagi seperti dirimu"

Terdengar suara tawa yang tidak keras memang namun mampu membuat Seulgi menahan malu.

Siapa yang terima seorang primadona sekolah baru saja di tolak oleh murid baru. Seulgi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita lihat saja Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai wanita karna dia seorang Gay.

*

*

*

Tbc,

Hai ini udah aku buat lama. Tapi aku belum sempet publish.

Review sangat membantu dalam proses continue .


End file.
